As the computing capabilities of mobile devices become more and more powerful, consumers are increasingly using their mobile devices to access the internet and to perform more and more complex tasks. For example, mobile devices are being used in an increasing manner to access services and subscriptions through applications running on mobile devices. These applications enable consumers, for example, to conduct payment transactions, access bank accounts, and access subscribed content. To facilitate access to services and subscriptions via mobile devices, consumers are entrusting their mobile devices and the applications running thereon with sensitive data such as Personal Identifiable Information (for example, birth dates, social security numbers, etc.) and Personal Account Information (for example, credit card numbers, account numbers, passwords, etc.). As a result, mobile devices are becoming a popular and attractive target for viruses, malware, and phishing attempts.
Embodiments of the present disclosure address these and other problems, individually and collectively.